User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Unit: Raijin Blade Dimas
Raijin Blade Dimas Rank: Omni'' ''Element: Thunder'' ''Summon: "Now that I'm with you, there's no need to fear. One strike of my sword and I'll send those guys packing!"'' ''Evolution: "Huzzah!! I grow once more!! Let the storms make a party, because the master of ceremonies arrived to make the show roll!!"'' ''Fusion: "Yeah, give me more power! I must leave you impressed with my power! You'll see that I'm not useless!"'' ''Lore "Amidst the group of outsiders who came mysteriously to Grand Gaia, the energetic young man and boyfriend to the harmonious diva was notable due to his never-stopping spirit of combat. He was one of the reasons the group managed to survive through the powerful war between gods and demons they were thrown in. However, due to his recklessness, Dimas was not careful enough in battle and ended up being the first to die at the hands of their opponents. Even so, he left the forces who killed him in shambles, with a powerful thunder roaring from the skies. Had he survived, he would have certainly finished the remaining enemies and could have saved his friends from the fate of dying. After that, he and Shelia would have certainly roam the world after some adventure." Stats HP: ''5,732 (Base) / 6,465 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,873 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,574 (Base) / 2,761 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 2,998 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,342 (Base) / 2,622 (Lord, Anima) / 2,259 (Breaker) / 2,836 (Guardian) / 2,432 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,243 (Base) / 2,578 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,114 (Anima) / 2,198 (Guardian) / 2,966 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''7 Hits ''BB: ''13 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''SBB: ''30 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''UBB: ''17 Hits / 32 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''21 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''26 DC (2 BC per hit) / X560% on all enemies ''SBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X650~1300%% on all enemies ''UBB: ''34 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1500~2500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Rumbling Authority 50% boost to max HP, 120% boost to ATK for the first 2 turns, hugely boosts ATK relative to max HP (100% at max HP, 1% near death) & greatly boosts BB ATK once Sparks have exceeded certain amount (250% boost once 20 Sparks are dealt) ES: The Need to Impress 70% boost to own Spark damage, probable chance to add Spark vulnerability (10% chance to give a 25% Spark vulnerability debuff) & slight chance for Sparks to deal extra damage (10% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Rage of the Thunder God 13 powerful Thunder combo attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage (100% boost), adds chance of Spark Critical for 3 turns (50% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage) for 3 turns, hugely boosts ATK for 3 turns (160% boost) and adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns SBB: Lust of the Imperator 30 powerful Thunder combo attack on all foes (consecutive use boosts damage), fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts own Spark damage (75% boost) for 3 turns, enormously boosts own ATK for 1 turn (300% boost) & adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns UBB: Roar of the Supreme 17 massive Thunder combo attack on all enemies (damage relative to remaining HP), massively boosts Spark damage (350% boost) for 3 turns, boosts enemies vulnerability to Spark (100% boost), adds huge Spark Critical for 3 turns (Sparks deal 100% extra damage) & enormously boosts ATK relative to max HP for 3 turns (35% of max HP to ATK) ''SP Enhancements #50% boost to ATK = 10 SP #Boosts Spark damage (50% boost) = 10 SP #Enhances Spark damage boost to 70% = 10 SP ['Boosts Spark damage''' must be unlocked] #Enhances Spark damage boost to 100% = 20 SP [Enhances Spark damage boost to 70% must be unlocked] #Adds huge ATK boost for 3 turns effect to SBB (160% boost) = 20 SP #Adds Thunder elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (70% boost) = 30 SP #Enhances self Spark damage boost added to SBB (+ 30% boost) = 20 SP #Adds ATK boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (15% of max HP to ATK) = 40 SP #Allows UBB effects to last 1 more turn = 20 SP _____________________________________________________________________ Creator's Own Thoughts Fifth Unit from Chased Outsiders 2.0 ''and the second unit from ''Part II: Godly Blessing.' ' With his boosts, Dimas is the second most damaging unit from the batch, losing only to Clarice and her crazy levels of damage boosting. He literally screams Spark on your face. If you compare him to other Spark-centered Units in main game, he can't be described as one of the best, those being left to Zero, Shura, Laswell and the recently released Silvie and Licht. Dimas is nothing but a Spark damage booster with a mix of nuking at SBB, Poll time! If Dimas was an actual Unit, how would you feel if he was in the Summon Gate? "Well, excuse me as the Summon Gate is calling me." "Nothing that surprising, but pulling him off won't be horrible." "All the Units you compared have more functional skill sets, thank you." 5 out of 6 done. 1 remain and I'll be posting him (possibly not so) shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about him. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts